Stop 'em dead
by Confused I Am
Summary: Thomas Edmonds is your average man. He earns barely enough money to live off and has no one in life to care about or to care for him. That however is about to change as his whole life will be thrown into chaos as the unexpected draws nearer.
1. Intro

This is my second story, hopefully this one will be finished and hopefully entertain you guys. If any of you guys want a character then please say now as I only have a few characters in mind and desperately need some new characters, anyway on with the story.

**Introduction**

Hi my name is Thomas Edmonds, most of my friends call me Tom. I'm just your average man, stuck in a dead end job with nothing of a life, hell even no girlfriend at the age of 26. I wouldn't see myself as a ladies ideal figure but I'm not the worst that is out there. I'm around 6ft 2 and have a sleek build on my body. My arms are big enough to avoid most glances by people I consider idiots and my boss fears me. My blonde hair gets many looks from the women but not enough to consider them a "date". I don't have any children though I would like a kid or two when I finally find the right person, if I ever will that is. Anyway enough about me and on with my little "journey" that I am writing about now as I sit here with a candle and a pencil as ink is a rare sight on supply raids. It's funny how you miss life's little essentials that meant nothing just two weeks before it started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Stop 'em dead**

**A/N: Well here is my first real chapter for this story. Please rate and review and enjoy it.**

**Chapter1**

My alarm clock buzzed to life around 6:30am. As I groggily stumbled to my feet I made my way over to my drawers and slammed my hand on the snooze button. Another boring day at work. I went into the bathroom and took a good look at myself in the mirror as I prepared to style my already scruffy hair and clean my glistening white teeth. My eyes had bags under them from the early morning and late finishes due to my working hours and my skin was a deathly pale colour. Day off work perhaps? Definitely not, my boss isn't the one to take it easy on me and I have already nearly lost my job six times in the last month. I looked at my slightly built body that would make a man quiver at the sight and quickly jumped into the shower. As soon as I had rinsed the shampoo out of my eye I went to get started on my hair which is a lot easier to style when it's wet, and chose to style it in simple spikes.

As I finished off brushing my teeth I could distinctly make out my phone ringing from my bedroom. I ran towards my bedroom and snatched my phone from my desk.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Tom, you want to go out later?"

Danni was the girl I always liked. Things were a little complicated though for us as she often described me as her best friend and that was something I didn't want to ruin because I'd rather her talk to me as a friend then feel uncomfortable around me, knowing my true feelings for her. She was slightly smaller than me, her size only being 5ft 9 and had a lot more cheerful attitude towards her life as she was a company executive and very good at her job.

"Yeah I would love to go out, what time?"

"About 9pm when you finish work?"

"Sure, are we going to the usual?" I replied

"Yeah meet me at the ball at 9pm ok?"

"Ok see you there then"

Looks like my day was going to get a hell of a lot better than usual if all works out right.

I finished putting my uniform on and headed for the door.

"Shit" I shouted out loud as I realised I had forgotten the car keys for my Peugeot 206 and quickly ran back into my flat and Recklessly searched my bedroom for them. After searching for half an hour I finally found them and locked the door behind me. I started up the car, the car stuttering a little and set off on my journey to work, a supermarket called Asda, oh how wonderful it was, ugh.

As I turned onto the road from my block of flats I noticed that I had forgotten to put the radio on so I decided to tune into Galaxy fm and see what was kicking today. The producer was blabbing on about some riots in France which I didn't care about as Sheffield is pretty far away from France and I felt a lot safer knowing that. After a few songs I was finally at work. I parked the car up and made sure it was locked before heading to the lockers to put all my things in it such as my car keys. I made my way down to the loading bays as I prepared to unload today's deliveries. Hopefully there wasn't much but judging by the two forklifts sitting behind the lorry I guessed that there was quite a bit that we needed to stock up on. I climbed into one of the forklifts and noticed that the loading bay was fairly quieter than usual as most of the staff that I worked with were nowhere to be seen. As I started the forklift up and started offloading all the stock from the lorry my manager, Bill Roberts, kind of an idiot who seemed to hate me, walked up to me.

"Hey Tom have you seen John or Leigh?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice as I tensed my arms.

"Erm no sorry Bill" I replied.

I actually hadn't seen them which I found strange at the time as they are usually at least half an hour earlier than me and never have any time off work unless it's a holiday. I doubt they have gone on holiday in December I said to myself or maybe they are visiting family. Who cares where they are anyway, they're not here now and that's all that matters really. I was then left to my own thoughts as I started carrying the stock to the isles and noticed that the place was really quiet, the odd customer walking past every now and then, but apart from that the place was unusually quiet.

I decided to leave filling the isles till later and took my break. I went up to the cafeteria for my breakfast as I didn't have much time to grab some on the way to work. By the looks of things the cafeteria staff hadn't turned in either and there wasn't one other person here as well. I decided to go to the vending machine instead and grabbed a chocolate bar instead, hey anything is better than nothing right? I then decided to sit down with a bottle of coke and quickly finished off the contents inside of the bottle.

I really couldn't get used to this emptiness. After finishing the bottle I headed towards the stairs ready to finish off what I had started.

When I had finished I realised that I had not seen bill in over two hours now and he should be regularly checking up on me to make sure I'm doing my work and not standing around chatting to a work mate or on the phone. I decided to go and find him to let him know that everything had finished and if it was alright for me to go on the tills now, hopefully we would stay quiet so I wouldn't have to do any work. The shop was completely empty now apart from me, Bill wherever he was hiding, James and Joanne. James and Joanne both worked in the bakery section of the shop which was situated at the very back, right next to the loading bay. I checked the isles for Bill and he was still nowhere to be found,

"He is probably asleep in his office" I said to myself.

I went towards the stairs to check the staffroom and caught a glimpse of his name tag on the floor outside of the door. I knew he was asleep, he even dropped his name tag, how careless of him. I sprinted up the stairs towards his office and saw that his door was wide open and stepped into his office. Bill was sat in his chair with sweat patches filling the back of his shirt and his head face down on the desk, a red fluid that looked a little like blood was slowly oozing out from a wound on the side of his head and from his neck as well. Oh my god! He looked terrible and I could tell something serious had happened to him and I knew I had to help him. I ran back downstairs towards the bakery and shouted for James and Joanne.

"Tom, Tom, what's happened?" Joanne asked me.

"It's Bill, he is bleeding from his head and his neck and I don't think he is conscious, we need to call an ambulance and the police and tell them to hurry!" I shouted to her.

"James you come with me while Joanne calls them incase we can help him".

"Lets go then Tom" he said back, a really worried look on his face.

We both ran up the stairs and burst into Bill's office but the thing that made us jump out of our spines was what we saw that was there, or wasn't there anymore.

Bill was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Stop 'em Dead**

**Chapter 2.**

I frantically searched the office, desperately trying to find Bill, Where the hell could someone that had died disappeared to? Maybe he was murdered and the murderer is still around and has hidden his body. I was actually feeling nervous. Why would anyone want to kill Bill? Yeah he was an idiot at times but that didn't make me want to kill him plus he had a family as well that Bill really cared for. Hmm.

Tom left the office and went to the locker room again with James by his side. James was the sort of person that you could rely on no matter what and I felt safer with him around.

"James I think Bill has been murdered and that the person who did it is still around somewhere."

"Why would anyone want to do something like that" James replied, a slight anger building up in his voice.

"That's what I want to try and find out, I want you to go back downstairs and make sure the police are on their way, I'll be in the cafeteria getting something to defend myself with as I really don't want to be unarmed with a killer lurking around."

"You sure you want to do that alone Tom?" James questioned

"Just go, I'll be fine"

And with that said I headed off to the cafeteria, hoping to get some sort of weapon to defend myself with. I exited the locker room and followed the signs to the cafeteria. I looked for the kitchen staff door and slowly opened it, the creaking of the door echoing in the emptiness of the kitchen. The chef had obviously been in here as there was a sliced lettuce and chef knife on the floor, a blood trail leading to the meat freezer. Something really serious must have happened here, first Bill and now the chef. I walked over to the knife and cautiously grabbed it off of the floor, feeling a little less tense though still nervous. Should I check the freezer or leave it? Maybe whoever is in there is still alive. Or maybe that's where the killer has hid the bodies. Either way I had to check it out.

I slowly walked to the edge of the units and peered around the corner to the freezer. The door to the freezer was open slightly and a slight chewing sound could be heard. If only I knew what I was in for. My hopes of finding someone alive looked a little better now and as I started running to the freezer, knife in hand, something made me freeze in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Two pairs of legs were visible but one was sprawled out on the floor whilst the other was on its knees, its posture looking like it was leaning over the man. Thoughts rushed through my mind, was this person performing CPR? But if he was why was there a chewing sound coming from the freezer then. After two minutes of debating with myself whether I should go in or not I decided to check it out, a decision that I would soon regret.

I pulled open the freezer door as far as it would go and immediately cursed myself for being so stupid. Sprawled on the floor was what was once the chef, but what shocked me the most was that knelt over him was Bill, and by the looks of it he was tearing into his chest, eating away at the remains of the chef. What had happened to Bill? Only half an hour ago he was face down on his desk with blood seeping out of his neck but now a strange black fluid had replaced the blood on his neck and he was a deathly pale colour.

"Bill, it's me Tom, are you ok?" I asked him, hoping to get some sort of response from him. He looked up at me and immediately sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were clear, no colour in them whatsoever, and hatred filled them, anger and hatred for everyone. Blood was pouring out of his mouth which once belonged to the chef and then there was that blood curdling scream, enough to make me want to run, run and never stop running if it meant never hearing that sound again. He sprinted at me, closing the distance rapidly, but I was to scared to move, the reality of this situation sinking in. Bill eating one of his own staff, charging at me, ready to pounce on me as I would soon become another victim of his rage. No! I couldn't let the happen, something took over me, something that I hadn't felt in a long time. The determination to live. It was too late for me to move now; Bill had gotten too close to me. He lunged at me, knocking me to the floor and knocking the knife out of my hand, sending it sliding under one of the work surfaces. Just my luck! He was trying to get his head close to my neck, hoping to get his next meal. I had my hand clasped around his neck, blocking his airwaves so that hopefully he would fall unconscious and I could retain him until police arrived. It obviously wasn't working as it seemed to have no effect on him, but why? I was practically strangling him now and he wasn't showing any signs of weakness and my hand was beginning to ache, I couldn't hold him for much longer, I had to do something now or I would be dead soon. I brought my left foot up and kicked him in the chest and again in the stomach, hoping to knock the wind out of him but that wasn't working either. Something was definitely wrong with him. I kicked him again in the face, this time with enough force to push him off me and sent him hurling into the work surface, knocking it over and sending it's contains onto the floor. I could see my knife now, right at the side of Bill. I had to get to it if I wanted to live but that would mean approaching Bill, walking over him, risking him getting a hold of me, to get the knife. That was a risk I would have to take.

I climbed up off of the floor just as Bill started to lunge at me again. As he lunged I brought my right fist up and punched him square in the face. He never even flinched. Just knocked me back down to the ground. I was getting tired and my energy was slowly fading. In a desperate attempt I pushed him off me and made a dash for the knife, swiping it from where it lay on the ground and turned around just in time to face Bill as he prepared to lunge again. He started sprinting again as he was about to lunge I brought the knife into his eye socket, his body finally going limp. I had just killed my boss and eventually would pay for it. I would be charged with murder, even though it was self-defence. There were no witnesses apart from me. No one would know what had gone on here and the only witness that had known what had gone on was dead in the freezer, half of his chest missing. I couldn't just leave here; I would become a wanted man and would be on the run for the rest of my life.

In a way I was right about being on the run for the rest of my life, unlucky for me it wont be from the police.

**A/N: Well here it is finally, chapter 2 is here. Sorry about the long delay it's just that with school and everything I have been a little busy. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading guys, hopefully I'll be updating this story more often now. **


End file.
